


Bookstore Bindings

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: This started out one way and then went somewhere else completely whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: It started with a book and would end with blood, but that was not your story.





	Bookstore Bindings

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from the blog that started out as a slow-burn prompt but I got lost in my own writing somewhere along the way whoops. Hope you guys enjoy at least!

The first time you met the onyx-haired youth, the both of you had reached for the same book.  The Taiheido Bookstore on Central Street was not the largest but certainly not the smallest store either.  Such a chance encounter was truly a coincidence within the universe or perhaps fate. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, go ahead,” you relented to the male. 

He nodded at you in thanks before taking the last copy of the latest popular release. You could feel your heart sink a bit at the loss, but you knew it was pointless to fight for the tome.  It was not as if you possessed to cash to purchase it anyways. 

“That’s… a really great book.  The hero is really courageous and kind and the trials he goes through bring tears to the eyes.  Everyone can find a little piece of their own life in his story—I mean, that’s what I’ve heard anyways and, um, sorry!  That was unnecessary…” you ended in a mumble, heat flared beneath your skin at your rambling. 

“…Did you want to buy this?” he asked after a moment, voice soft to your ears. 

“No, it’s okay.  I… wouldn’t be able to,” you admitted with another flash of shame. 

Before the boy could seemingly ask you another question, a meow interrupted him as a black cat popped out of his bag.  Confusion consumed you for a moment at the strange sight, but you quickly pulled yourself together and re-established a polite smile.  Tokyo was a large city with many kinds.  A boy attached to his cat was hardly the weirdest nor worst thing you had ever seen.  The male seemed to listen to his cat meow and talk for a bit before he turned back to you. 

“We can share books if you want,” he suddenly offered. 

“…Excuse me?” 

“I’m going to get the book myself, but you can borrow it from me after I’m done.  I don’t mind,” he explained. 

The proposition left you speechless for a moment before you managed to reply, “I-I couldn’t—I mean, but why?  That’s very kind of you, um, but I wouldn’t be able to pay you or anything…” 

“Information is fine,” he continued. 

“Huh?” 

“Truth is, I’m new to Shibuya,” the boy explained with an embarrassed ruffle of his own hair. “You seem to know what people are talking about like earlier so maybe you could help me learn about Tokyo and I’ll let you borrow the books.  Sound like a deal?” 

The offer completely stunned you.  Sure, he seemed about your age, but this complete stranger of a boy was proposing some sort of weird trade-off without either of you knowing a thing about the other.  Your brother’s voice rang in your head to get away and not trust strangers so easily, yet something drew you to the bespectacled male.  As odd as he was carrying his cat around, the offer was appealing.  You eyed the book in his hands for a moment before you spoke. 

“You’ve got a deal.” 

* * *

The early summer sun shone on your back with a comfortable warmth as you browsed the outside selection of Taiheido.  Your school uniform was thankfully light and kept from suffocating you in the building heat.  Nearby there was a girl in a Shujin uniform seemingly hiding her face behind a magazine.  She was so clearly out of place, it made browsing near her a little awkward.  The sight of her, however, brought thoughts of another Shujin student to your mind and you let out a sigh.  After lending you a book once, you had yet to see him again for a while and you wondered if he already got used to Tokyo life and no longer cared for your presence. 

“Hey,” the devil’s own voice seemed to call out to you. 

“Ah, Kurusu-kun!” you greeted back, perhaps a little too excitedly.  “What’s up?” 

“I still don’t like that,” the teen huffed. 

“What?” 

“You only gave me your first name yet you call me by my last name.  It feels unfair,” he explained. 

You only laughed in reply and gave a coy smile before the other student relented. 

“Did you finish the book?  I have a few more if you have time,” Akira offered. 

“Oh, perfect timing.  I just finished the last one you lent me so I’ll return it while we’re at it,” you replied before digging into your bag.  Akira did the same and you two exchanged books before you spoke again, “Hey, have you been to a shrine lately?  Exams will be coming up soon so you must want to pray or get a charm.  How about we visit one while we talk?” 

“Like a date?” he asked to your surprise. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” you squeaked. “I wanted to get my brother a good luck charm as well is all!  A-Although I guess it is sort of…  Maybe not, huh?” A disappointed sigh laced your words, but you were afraid of the possible discomfort at the onyx-haired student’s suggestion. 

A chuckle left the male before he replied, “I’d love to.” 

Despite his acceptance, the pattering of your heart did not calm in the slightest. 

* * *

A despondent sigh left you as you tried to focus on the words of the blurb in front of you.  Your mind continued to wander, however, and you jumped when someone tapped you on the shoulder. 

“Whoa, you okay?” Akira asked as you calmed down from the shock. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry about that,” you apologised before another sigh left you. 

“Is something wrong?” 

You winced as Akira asked that question.  All day, everyone had been asking you the exact same thing and for good reason considering your attitude.  Still, you were not sure you could disclose your worries so easily.  If it was him though, your thoughts probed and you let out another sigh. 

“No… I’m not okay,” you admitted. 

“Do you want to talk?” the other teen offered with a worried crease to his brow. 

“The truth is, the landlord is trying to kick us out of our home.” 

“You and your brother?  Why?” 

“I overheard him on the phone.  We’re already paying more rent than the other residents.  He’s been falsifying claims of disruptive behaviour and such to have a reason to force us to leave.  All because he doesn’t like us being students” you spoke in a hushed and hurried breath, unsure if Akira even understood you. 

“What’s his name,” the slate-eyed youth asked. 

“Huh?  Um, Matsukawa Eiji,” you replied, a little unsure as to why he wanted such information. 

“Don’t worry.  You and your brother won’t get kicked out, I’m sure of it,” Akira reassured you. 

The kind words brought a smile to your face, but your heart continued to sink. 

* * *

Your feet pounded against the cement streets as you raced through Shibuya.  You were not sure why you felt so rushed or why you wanted to see him, but you could feel the need within you.  As you rounded corners and yelled apologies at other pedestrians, you finally caught sight of a familiar bookstore before you recognised an even more familiar figure standing just outside. 

“Akira-kun!” you yelled in excitement as you skidded to a halt in front of the other student. “Y-You’ll never believe it!” 

“Take a minute to breathe first,” the teen teased as you huffed for air before him. 

“Today, the landlord came to our door and I thought he was going to complain again, but instead he apologised!  He confessed to everything and even told my brother that we wouldn’t have to pay rent until he made up for all the extra money he demanded from us.  It was like he did a complete turnaround!” the words flew from your mouth faster than your mind could process in your excitement. 

A smile quirked Akira’s lips before he replied, “I had a feeling that would happen.” 

“I’m so glad…” you breathed out, suddenly finding it hard to see. 

“H-Hey, are you okay?” 

“I… Sorry,” you stuttered as tears started to fall from your eyes. “I’m just so glad we don’t have to leave our home.  It’s the first place I’ve ever considered an actual home since we lost our mother so I…” 

As the liquid blurred your vision, you hiccupped and sobbed under your emotions.  The next thing you knew, a pair of arms pulled you into a warm embrace.  You buried your face into Akira’s shirt and returned the hug. 

* * *

“I need you to stop hanging out with him.” 

“And you need to tell me why!” 

The two of you—your brother and yourself—stood across from one another in your living room.  Your shoulders were raised as your body tensed in anger in contrast to your sibling’s cool composure. 

“It’s for your own good, please,” he pleaded with you. “He won’t be around forever and I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“You’re not making any sense!” you yelled back in a fit before storming off for your room. 

“Get back here!” your brother called before you slammed and locked the door in his face.  He continued to call your name and occasionally knocked only for you to ignore him. 

Life with your brother was tense after the argument.  Neither of you wanted to talk to the other first and he became swamped with work anyways.  You focused on your schoolwork and took solace in your messages exchanged with Akira.  The male was as busy as always so you had not seen each other for a while, but knowing he still thought about you was enough. 

Akira probably had it tough as a Phantom Thief, after all. 

Naturally, you had put together the clues of your landlord’s miraculous change of heart. The timing was far too convenient for the onyx-haired teen to not be involved, but you kept your thoughts to yourself.  If Akira really was a Phantom Thief, it was a huge secret and you would let him share it with you when he thought it safe to.  The two of you had plenty of time. 

That was how you thought until the day it was plastered all over the news.  The leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart was dead.  Police deemed it suicide in his cell.  Your heart shattered in your chest. 

* * *

After the initial fight with your brother, the news of Akira’s death only served to further the rift between you as siblings.  While he drowned himself in his work, you took to escaping the suffocating atmosphere of your home by wandering the streets at night.  It was dangerous, you knew that, but you were too desensitised to your own common sense. Sometimes you swore you caught a glimpse of his messy hair or heard his voice amongst the sea of souls within Shibuya.  The December winds caused a chill to run through your flesh.  The thought of hiding out in a cafe until you had no choice but to return home crossed your mind and you remembered the cafe your brother liked to frequent.  The thought of your sibling made your tongue taste a little sour, but another cold breeze blew the distaste away.  Without another destination in mind, you hopped on the train with your student pass and were soon in YonJa.  The small alleys of the area were a bit unnerving, but with the stores still open and active you deemed it safe to walk.  After a couple turns, Cafe LeBlanc was in view. 

As you stood at the corner of the street, about to take the corner, the door to the cafe jingled as a person stepped out.  Their hood was up and their face obscured, but you recognised that figure.  Even more so, there was only one person in all of Tokyo you had ever known to carry a bag with a black cat inside. 

Your heart screamed to call out and run towards the person.  Excitement thrummed in your veins at the slightest possibility of Akira having made some grand escape from his fate.  You wanted to make sure.  At the same time, however, your logic stopped your feet in place.  If he really did pull the wool over the public’s eyes, you could not simply scream his name to the heavens and cause a ruckus.  Besides that, something in your gut told you there was important business going on.  Something was going down and, between your brother’s work and Akira’s Phantom Thief hijinks, you were tired of staying in the dark.  Sticking to the shadows of the walls, you waited for Akira to start walking before you began to tail the teen. 

After a train ride and a transfer, you soon found yourself in Nagatacho and outside the diet building.  Keeping a good distance, especially with a cat able to warn Akira of your presence, you watched from down the block.  Under a tree in front of the gates, a group of teens had gathered and your target joined them.  They seemed to discuss something for a minute before, for some reason, the air around them began to distort.  Your instincts insisted that this was your last chance to get your answers and you dashed for the group.  The world around you wavered and you felt sick as you lost your sense of balance.  Vertigo overtook you for a moment and, when you regained your senses, you were in shock.  Around you was what looked like apocalyptic destruction as you teetered against the railing of a cruise ship.  Buildings were crumbling into the murky water stained red by the setting sun.  The polished wooden deck under your feet felt as if it would give in at any moment and you too would be swallowed by the depths of the ocean you now sailed. 

“Let’s do this,” a familiar voice called from up ahead. 

Jumped out of your stupor by the call, you noticed far ahead of you a group of oddly dressed people.  You guessed they were the group you had followed into whatever this world you had landed in was.  That meant that Akira was among them, you surmised.  The group ran off and you stumbled as you tried to follow.  Eventually, you made your way into the hall of the ship and were met with a grandiose display of gold sheen and large microphones blaring a political speech.  People were gathered in pairs and small groups of conversation, all of them dressed nicely and with masks hiding their faces.  Tentatively, you approached the nearest pair. 

“Excuse me?” you called out. 

The man and woman turned towards you and they suddenly reeled back.  The woman made a shooing motion at you before hissing, “I don’t know how you got on this ship, but filth should not be here!  Go away!” 

You flinched at the response and quickly backed away.  Other patrons of the cruise began to notice your presence and had a similar reaction.  The negative air was suffocating and soon you made a mad dash for anywhere away from the jeering passengers.  You barrelled through a hallway and down some stairs before you crashed right into someone. A gasp of air tore from your throat at the impact as you tumbled onto the floor.  A sigh echoed from above you as you pulled yourself into a sit. 

“I was told there was a rat running around, but to think it would be you,” a far too familiar voice said. 

“…Goro?” you called as you looked up at your brother. 

No, that was not your brother.  The emptiness of his eyes was like nothing you had ever seen in your life.  He was devoid of the life and conviction you knew your sibling to have. He may have been misled at times, but your brother had the will to fight, not the dead look of a mere object.  A sigh left the imitation. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I have my orders so you must go,” he said before the lookalike pulled out a gun and aimed it at your head. 

A gasp choked your throat at the sudden escalation in your sibling’s actions and you scrambled to your feet.  As you backed away, the muzzle stayed trained on your head.  Fear widened your eyes and you shook your head slightly in denial. 

“G-Goro, no, please,” you pleaded with the imitation. 

“Goodbye.” 

With his last word, the imposter of your sibling pulled the trigger.  The sound of gunpowder exploding rang throughout the room and deafened your ears.  By the time the ringing ended, you barely registered your own screaming as a bullet had torn through your shoulder.  You had dived away at the last second, causing the bullet to rip at the edge of your flesh.  Blood poured from the wound, but the one impersonating your brother showed no reaction. 

Silently, he cocked his gun once more. 

Amidst the searing in your flesh, there was an incessant throbbing in your head.  Ache thrummed in your skull and fire burnt your nerves.  The beat of pain travelled through your body and tightened your muscles.  Something was wrong.  You were going to die.  You could feel the darkness of creeping in your lungs and see the sun spots of the afterlife infecting your vision. 

_Are you willing to settle for death?_

You gasped as the voice rang around you coming from everywhere throughout the square hall. 

_Is this the path you choose?  Have I been given such a weak-willed master that they lack a soul for rebellion?  Do you truly accept your death here?  At the hands of not even your true brother?_

A hiss left you as the air flowed through your lungs.  In an attempt to numb the burning pain in your body, you chewed your bottom lip only realise you split the sensitive flesh as you tasted iron.  In the last vestiges of your blurred vision, you saw the imitation of your sibling stumble as power blew him back. 

_For how long will you bend to the laws of the land and the hand of your brother? Do you not seek release?  Take my hand, child.  We are not to be bound by naught but our own morals.  It is time to rip off your mask and reveal who you truly are.  I am thou, thou art I._

A scream ripped from your throat as the throbbing in your cranium intensified.  The voice continued to echo all around yet from within you as well.  You could hear the lookalike of your brother struggle under the gusts of wind.  Then, it was quiet.  A serene lull entered your mind and you felt at peace.  The voice was right.  It was time you stood your ground and so you climbed to your feet. 

“I’ve been playing the good sibling for you all these years.  I sacrificed so many of my own dreams because yours were so important to me, but I can’t anymore.  I can’t live my life in your shadow forever!  I don’t know if you are my brother or not, but I won’t die here!  I have things that I want to achieve!” you yelled with conviction. 

Wind boomed around you in time with your words.  The force pushed the imitation further back and forced his gun to aim at the floor as his arm could not fight the gusts. Power surged through your veins and flecks of light suddenly flitted up from the blood that you wiped away from your chin.  Cerulean light filled your vision for a split second before you could feel a mask encase the upper half of your face.  Your hands moved before you could think and your tore the face-piece from your skin in one swift move.  Pain never registered as the blood that flowed quickly set ablaze into blue flames and you could feel, for the first time ever, life in your body.  You could taste freedom. 

_With this, our contract is sealed.  Call my name and claim your power!_

“You chose the wrong mask to wear in trying to kill me.  I have a lot of shit to deal with my brother and you’re going to take the brunt of it here and now!  Break these bonds, Twenty Face!” 

With a snarl, the imitation aimed his gun at you once more and the fight began. 

Before he could act, you called for your Persona to cast a heavy Bless spell and used the bright light and damage dealt as cover to find shelter.  Gunshots rang out as the lookalike tried to land a shot on you, only to hit the pillar you ducked behind.  A hiss seeped between your teeth as your shoulder throbbed and you frowned at the blood seeping through your new clothes.  With a deep breath, you readied your own gun that materialised alongside the batons holstered on your new outfit and readied yourself.  Once the shots of your enemy ceased, you dashed out from behind your pillar and shot as you ran.  You heard a pained grunt before you slid to take cover behind a plush couch.  A hail of bullets sailed over your head and thumped as they embedded into the couch behind you.  You reloaded your bolt-action rifle and readied yourself to pop over your barrier for another volley of gunfire. 

“Arsène!” a deep call cut through the air. 

Just as you peeked out to see who the new assailant was, you watched as dark death encompassed the imitation of your brother.  When the black smoke cleared, nothing remained as ebony dust swirled for a moment before settling into the carpet.  You remained barricaded behind the bullet-ridden couch as you spotted the group who interrupted your fight.  The first thing you noticed was the familiar head of mussed onyx hair. 

“Akira?” you called out on instinct. 

The male responded with an echo of your name and you tossed your gun and sprinted for him.  The others behind him started to raise their weapons, but none of them could react fast enough.  In less than a second you tackled Akira in a tight embrace and let out a wail of relief to see the boy you loved alive and well.


End file.
